Roses and Blueberries
by Foolish Moon
Summary: "She's bright and kind." Mr. Big leaned back his chair, his hands clasped together over his stomach. "Too honest, and undeniably too good for this world. Too good for you." Nick chuckles."I've never doubted that, sir." /A talk between Nick and Mr. Big before Nick and Judy's wedding cause I thought that he needed a father figure and Nick's POV as Judy walks down the aisle. FLUFF!


"She's too good for you, Nicky."

The small arctic shrew was sitting down on his signature chair, watching the red fox fix his bow tie in front of the mirror.

"Finnick just went here a couple of minutes ago and I swear he used the exact same words." Nick's voice was laced with playfulness, immune to the apparently common statement.

"She's bright and kind." Mr. Big leaned back his chair, his hands clasped together over his stomach.

"Too honest, and undeniably too good for this world. Too good for you."

Nick chuckled.

"I've never doubted that, sir." Straightening the bow, he stood upright, looking at the smaller mammal with a smile so tender making the arctic shrew raise a brow.

"And yet, here you are, preparing to marry her." The laugh in his heavily accent-induced voice was apparent and the fox swear he almost saw a twitch of a smile.

"She's the godmother to my grandchild, an honest and rightful police officer, and a rabbit, of all things Nick."

"Yes, sir. I know." He walked over the chair where his coat was hanging, grabbing the pure white tuxedo. He slipped his arms into it, the piece fitting his slender body perfectly, as if it was tailored specifically for him. Mr Big stood up from his chair then grabbed a half bloomed rose behind his sit, the bud almost as big as his head. He snapped its stem a little, making the buottonniere more adjustable for his liking. He walked closer to the edge of the dresser, beckoning Nick to move back closer.

"Come here, my boy." His raspy voice commanded. Nick walked over then leaned towards the small animal, feeling him tug his outer pocket over his left chest. The small mammal pinned the flower behind its lapel, leaving the flower and its leaves modestly popping out from the inside. The arctic shrew backed away, his left paw on his tiny hip. He just stared at Nick as the fox straightened his posture, fixing his collar and black tie. Mr. Big gave a toothy grin.

"She changed you, Nicky."

His muzzle formed a smirk on his usually cool face.

"In a good way, i hope."

"Not just good, Nicky, she's changing you in the best way possible."

"Well, you know Judy, doing all instead of some. Not the kind to do things by halves." A small chuckle resounded between the two males.

"She deserves the best in life, Nick."

"Is that why you actually sponsored our wedding? I mean, a gift would have been enough, but you actually paid for most of our expenses. Even our honeymoon." The fox turned to the arctic shrew, hands clasped together, "I- we could still pay you back."

"There's no need for that, my boy." His bushy eyebrows and small blue eyes moved towards the window as he sat down. Nick, taking notice, grabbed the chair and moved both of them by the windowpane.

"It's not that big of an amount. The rabbit's family made most of the arrangements already."

The two males looked over the white decorations hailing the meadows of Bunnyburrow. The wedding vows would happen at the meadow, with white chairs lined, a makeshift wooden stage at the front, and a red, adoring carpet was placed as the aisle. The bride's entrance was a bush endowed with white and red bushes. Dozens of rabbits moved around, checking if anything is perfect and ready.

"Yeah. I'm thankful." Nick wasn't the kind to talk about mushy things, but this time, he let himself loose. "This is more than what I deserve,"

The reception area was huge. Located near the meadows, the festive part of the wedding will happen in a red barn, owned by the Hopps family. It was big enough to cater to Judy's 300 plus relatives and few of Nick and Judy's close ZPD officers yet not too small to make it feel like its overcrowded. The wooden ceilings were high and there was enough room for a dance floor. White tables and chairs was placed strategically in the barn, with a basket of blueberries snd strawberries as a centerpiece. Fairy lights moved along its ceiling, meeting in the middle, where a huge wooden chandelier was placed.

"...but you're right, she deserves the best."

Mr Big eyed Nick, watching as a small tender smile formed at his muzzle. The mammal smiled as well.

"That's why she got you." The italian mobster stood up, placing his minuscule paw on his much, bigger one. The fox looked stunned for a moment, then a cheeky smirk took place.

"Just a moment ago you told me she's too good for me."

"That doesn't mean you're not meant for each other. You deserve her as much as she deserves you." Mr Big stared out the window again.

"My boy, have trust and confidence."

"Sir, I-"

"You've gone through so many things. Made too much mistakes," the fox chuckled nervously, remembering the skunk butt rug.

"..but see how you are now. Respectable, honest, and with that," the arctic shrew tightened his grip on Nick's paw.

"I am so proud of you, Nicky. You're proving the world wrong."

"I think Judy's the one you should give credit to, not me."

"But you're the one doing it with her. You deserve as much as she."

"But, I-"

"Look at where you are, then remember where you started. Put your head up high, my boy. Be proud as much as I am so proud of you."

Nick felt his eyes water a little, a breath caught in his throat.

"Come on, Nicky, save the crying for later."

And they both laughed as Nick wiped his cheek. A Knock then the sound of the door swinging open made the two mammals stop. A smaller fox in his own white suit and a cape buffalo with similar clothing - save the fact that two buttons were undone and the suit looks like it was about to explode - entered the room.

"Wilde, get your ass ready. It's about to start."

Nick looked back at the arctic shrew then smiled, grabbing him for Finnick to carry him back to his Polar bear guards. The three other mammals left the room, leaving Nick staring at his reflection for the last time.

Slick enough, handsome enough, and a little too suave but good enough. Great, even.

"You deserve her, Nicholas Wilde." He fixes his white collar again.

"...and when she walks down that aisle, you'll be the luckiest animal alive cause she will be beautiful and you're going to sweep her off her feet..."

A sudden reluctance.

He shakes his head.

"'Cause you deserve her."

A realization.

"And she deserves you too."

Nick didn't know he could cry in his adult life. Was it even considered crying if he smiled? The warmth in his chest was spreading and he didn't know how to stop it but he didn't mind. Everything felt right.

Judy walked down the aisle, the sound of piano matching her steps and he could see how impatient she is, trying to move faster than what the intended tempo is. He chuckled at his bunny.

God, she was beautiful. Too beautiful. And he fought himself from running towards her and carrying her out of the place just so that he could run away with her, hide her from undeserving eyes and just keep him for himself.

Her pure white dress was enamored with a red rose flower crown at her veil. The bouquet of white and red roses had a few blueberries sticking out and Nick swore he's never seen anything so perfect in his life.

And for a moment, he could see it.

Her Lavender eyes shining brightly behind the white veil, her bright, toothy smile, - everything about her is bright- and her adorable, pink nose. He could see the tears running down her cheeks. He could see her paws trembling.

In that moment, nothing mattered anymore.

Cause he could see his paws holding her face as they kiss, he could see her flushed expression when they'll make love for the first time, he could see her paws reaching out for him in one, bright sunny day, and her sleepy snorinh in a rainy and damp evening.

He saw everything in Judith Laverne Hopps.

His past, empty without her, his present, colorful with her, and his future, just full of her.

And he's never been so terrified and excited at the same time because if there was even a heaven, he doubts it can compare, cause the way she holds his hand when she reaches him was more than enough to kick him into an oblivion of nothing but warmth and love. Love, so full of love, and he swore no animal in this world is deserving enough to experience this much happiness in one sitting.

But there he is, eternally loved by Judy Hopps.

"Nick,"

Even the way she says his name was enough to give him ethereal delight.

"I love you so much."

With just that, he was lost and found altogether.

"I love you too, Carrots."

And her squeal was adorable and he couldn't stop himself so he kissed her right then and there, earning gasps and screams from their friends and family and their pastor.

Travis, the weasel from Judy's childhood and currently their pastor, coughed for them to stop, so they did. Judy was biting her lips and Nick was smirking and they both laughed.

"Sorry, father, she just looks so tasty and I couldn't help myself."

"Oh my god, Nick!" Then soon, all of them were laughing.

As the pastor started to say the holy matrimony, Nick caught Mr. Big's eye, him, sitting while a polar bear hold him up. The arctic shrew nodded, a smile on his little features. Nick grinned, tightening his clasp at Judy's paw.

 _I deserve her,_ he exclaimed internally as he looked over his bride who beamed back at him.

 _I deserve her_.

So what're your thoughts?


End file.
